1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a wideband intelligent jamming control apparatus and method and, more particularly, to a jamming control apparatus and method, which detect signals being emitted in real time and distinguish authorized communication signals, the use of which is permitted, from unauthorized communication signals, the sources of which are uncertain and analyze threat communication signals to be blocked among the unauthorized signals and transfer a jamming command to a jamming terminal in conformity with predefined policies using a signal detection terminal for detecting and analyzing wideband signals, and allow the jamming terminal to generate an optimized jamming signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advanced development of information and communications technology may have negative effects, such as the leakage of information, over undesired communication. That is, information may be leaked using a method in which an illegal wiretap, the use of which is not permitted, is stealthily used, or in which conference contents are leaked through a mobile phone during a private conference. In particular, an illegal wiretap that uses unauthorized signals in a frequency band, the use of which is not permitted, may directly threaten information protection. In addition, when the frequency band of signals used by this device approaches an authorized frequency band used by communication devices, such as mobile phones, it is difficult to determine whether an unauthorized threat signal is present unless precise detection and analysis of signals are performed. A scheme for leaking information is gradually and technically advanced, and information leakage using a dedicated tool in this way may not only infringe upon the privacy of each person, but also cause various types of damage ranging from the leakage of major secrets of companies or countries to the leakage of conversations that take place during important private conferences. Therefore, a device for determining unauthorized signals in a frequency band, the source of which is uncertain, to be threat signals having a latent probability of being linked to information leakage, and for performing jamming on the unauthorized threat signals may be utilized as a tool capable of preventing negative effects, such as the leakage of information, from occurring. Meanwhile, since jamming technology itself is a concept contradicting the protection of communication networks, it is a very sensitive technology for which the determination of whether to permit the technology is different for each country. That is, in a specific country, signal power falling within a legal range may be determined to correspond to an illegal signal in another country. Further, there are some countries in which jamming signals are restrictively permitted, but there are some countries in which jamming signals are fundamentally prohibited. These policies are not only measures for protecting the communication networks of the corresponding country, but also very sensitive areas related to authority to control the communication networks of the country. For jamming technology, various types of technologies have been developed for military and security purposes.
Most technologies are configured such that, for communication signals measured by a signal reception terminal or for communication signals allocated to a predefined frequency band, white Gaussian noise signals, continuous waves, or the like having a frequency identical to that of the communication signals are generated and transmitted. In this case, there are various modification technologies related to whether a threat signal to be jammed has appeared, whether to adjust the intensity of transmission power depending on the magnitude of the appearing signal, etc. Most jamming apparatuses have been developed for military purposes, and in the case of commercially developed apparatuses, the determination of whether to sell the apparatuses is governed by strict regulations of each country. In particular, since military jamming apparatuses use high-power signals, they may cause damage due to the occurrence of a very wide signal interference region when the jamming apparatuses are used in a normal environment. Existing jamming apparatuses have been developed as a scheme for continuously generating jamming signals in accordance with a specific target frequency without using a signal analysis function. In this scheme that may be found in the military jamming apparatuses, pieces of equipment for generating high-power jamming signals have been developed in the form of excessively large and heavy devices. Equipment for generating jamming signals for the corresponding signal band over a commercial mobile telephone network has also been developed. This type of jamming apparatus is small and lightweight, but it has been developed in the form of a device having use restrictions with low generality.
Meanwhile, an adaptive jamming apparatus for adaptively adjusting the power ratio of a received signal and a jamming signal has also been developed. Korean Patent No. 0214818 to which an adaptive jamming apparatus is applied has been developed in a form in which the power ratio of a received signal and a jamming signal is measured at the same time that the jamming signal is generated. This scheme is disadvantageous in that it may cause damage to a signal analysis unit due to the jamming signal, or require additional safety-guarantee technology, such as signal attenuation, and in that it cannot be used as an intelligent tool for determining whether to jam the same reception band signals depending on situations or time points.
Korean Patent laid-Open publication No. 10-2001-0061434 defining a jamming control method proposes a jamming control method for obtaining a fast response time while shortening a time required to perform a jamming technique. This technology relates to a control process for predefining a jamming technique, creating a library for the corresponding technique, setting a jamming technique application time according to an interrupt or an internal system time, and outputting a jamming signal through the predefined jamming technique and the library only for a jamming time. This technology is disadvantageous in that when a variable for the application of the jamming technique is not changed, a jamming signal can be immediately output through the library of the technique only for the application time, but when the variable is changed, a procedure of recreating the library of the corresponding technique must be repeated, thus making it impossible to obtain a fast response time proposed by the present patent.
Such conventional technologies do not take into consideration a method of, when a jamming signal is emitted against a threat signal that is close to an authorized frequency band and that is used by communication devices, such as an advanced wiretap, preventing the jamming signal from influencing signals on an authorized frequency channel. Further, a control scheme for detecting, in real time, illegal signals occurring only in a specific time frame, such as the duration of a conference, and jamming the illegal signals has not yet been proposed.